


Indignities

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Indignities

Summer rain tapped and splattered against the blue stained glass. Beyond, in an oblivious world, the sky was black as his pain.

Thomas shouldn’t have to endure such indignities. Not because of James.

There was no going back from it. Miranda was right. Nothing to be done and Thomas wouldn’t want things to have been any other way.

Broken hearted, James’ duty was to see their vision through. No matter how far it took him. No matter how far away he sailed.

He would return. He would undo this.

Thomas would be proud of him. Thomas would love him still.


End file.
